Underworld
by A MNE POHUI
Summary: Salvatore "Regazzo" Romano, a 32 year old Mafia boss. He got isekai'd to the world FoZ. Though he got isekai'd his only power is to summon 10 loyal people (NOTE: these loyal people are just normal mafiosos). Don't expect much realism. Dead
1. Chapter 1: Isekai'd out of nowhere?

**(AN: Haven't proofread this yet. Done this chapter in night. Am getting sleep.)**

 **Palermo, Italy January 15, 1951**

 **In an unknown building**

My name is Salvatore Romano, or Sal for short, I was born in Sicily on March 15, 1921. My father Antonio worked in the docks, and my mother Francesca worked as a schoolteacher. They were alright parents, my mother homeschooled me beacuse we were too poor to afford school, she taught me something that will help me later in my life, loyalty and chivalry. And my father, huh, he was a drunkard, a good chunk of the money we earn goes to his booze, but even with that I learned something from him that I'll never forget, surviving in this shithole. He taught me not to run away from problems, taught me how to fight, and the most important of all respect.

Eventually... they died from a house fire while I was playing with my friends when I was 13. With no relatives left and my friends in the same situation as I was I had to live somehow, and that's how I met my best friend Franco, Franco De Luca. Seeing as we're both in the same situation, poor and orpahans, we set up a gang, yeah it's just the two os us but we start somewhere don't we. We stole jewelry, small-time robbery, extortion, and when we finally got capital we expanded, we recruited local kids into our little gang. Thanks to the books my mom gave me handling the gang went smooth.

3 years passed and the gang expanded and fell apart, mostly due to infighting. With the gang gone I didn't have a source of income, but one faithful day, March 15, 1937, the day when I met Giuseppe Greco, head of the Greco clan. Mr. Greco was attacked that day by local thugs, me and Franco helped Mr. Greco by killing the thugs with knives. Mr. Greco thanked us, because he saw our dirty state he gave us his contact number said that we conatact him if we need anything, and conatact him we did, we had a run in with thugs and Franco was injured badly, I contacted Mr. Greco if he could help and he did. Few months later me and Franco became an associate, and that's where our criminal career starts.

Me and Franco knew the game here, taking a quote from a certain mobster "You work for them you're set, you fuck with them you die". Not wanting to lose our lives and our new found "job" we decided to be good little soldiers. We did jobs for the Greco family, murder, fraud, fencing racket, auto theft, and so on, kind of like the old gang but a level higher. After 4 years of proving ourselves to be loyal and competent, we finally got made. Associate or Soldato, being a good little soldier is the best way to thrive in this life

As a Soldato my job is to make money for the family, normally we would be under a _capo_ but me and Franco worked alone taking jobs from the higher ups or running our rackets. All was good, giving the money to my superiors, and I've got good food, great house, and a car, the only thing missing is a wife, and kids. After another year good hard work Mr. Greco promoted me and Franco to _caporegime_ or _capo_ for short. With my new position I expanded my "business",you're probably thinking "Hey author, didn't Mori purged the Mafia?" well yeah a lot of us got imprisoned but some families still survived, and the Greco is one of 'em, though now small we still had the bite to carry ourselves back up, and over the years we've somewhat uhh "recovered". And with the war going on, the Allies would probably want information about Sicily. And they did, July 9, 1943 the Allies invaded, with the invasion going on we freed a lot of Mafiosos and absorbed them in our ranks, and most of all the black market thrived.

The Allies then took all of Sicily and deposed the Mayors, they then replaced them with former mobs like Vizzini and Russo. 2 years later the war ended. A month after the war ended I became an underboss, the former underboss Angelo Giordano, died during the war. I wasn't surprised with Mr. Greco's decision to make me underboss, hard-working, competent, loyal, and a jack of all trades, what more can you want? And Mr. Greco is dying, 2 months ago he was diagnosed with congestive heart failure. With that I had a new responsibility, becoming the next boss. And 3 months later Mr. Greco died of Heart failure and I succeeded him as boss.

5 years later and here I am, within those 5 years were a landslide of rebuilding, casinos, museums, ports, housing areas, with the use of force and money from drug trafficking and black market made it possible. I brought back the families' influence in the government. I made the Greco family **THE** most largest, wealthiest, and the most powerful crime syndicate in Italy.

And now here I am in my villa, aged 32. I am readying myself for a trip to America to meet the five families. Normally I would have my acting boss to do it but I thought why not.

A mafiosi walked up to his room and knocked "Mr. Romano, your flight is in 2 hours, the limo is waiting for you"

"Yeah, yeah. I am finishing getting dressed up, just wait for me outside"

"Yes boss"

After 5 minutes I finished getting dressed up and hurriedly went outside to enter the limo. I greeted my personal driver and drove to Falcone-Borsellino Airport. I imediately exited the limo with my bodyguards

"The plane is leaving in 20 minutes, let's move" After getting into my plane along with my bodyguards we seated and waited for take-off.

"I made it huh, I guess I'll sleep"

 **5 HOURS LATER**

I woke up and yawned, I saw my bodyguards and other passengers were asleep. The silence is great, the cold air is great, everything is great. I hope this goes on forever, even though I just slept I am going to sleep again

 **BOOM**

I opened my eyes to hear what that was. Instead of seats, windows, and people I saw nothing but darkness, after a few seconds a streak of purpe light appeared before me

 **"Hello, I am God"** I looked around to see if anyone said it, obviously it was the purple light, but how?

 **"Hey can you speak?, Hello"**. It is definitely the purple light. But what am I going to say, 'Hi God, how are you?'.

"Hi God, where am I?" Oh yeah now that I think about it where am I, nice going me

 **"In the Void"**

"The Void?"

 **"Yeah, the Void"**

"The fuck's the Void?"

 **"Void"**

"Like nothing?"

 **"Yeah something like that"**

"So what am I doing here?"

 **"You died"**

"What?!, how?"

 **"Me, I made plane go boom"**

"So you exploded a plane full of passengers so..?"

 **"So I could summon you"**

"Then wouldn't summoning **ME** be enough and not kill like more than 100 people?!, or is that the only way?"

 **"Now that I think about it... yeah I could've just do that. But it's more fun that way!"**

"Fun?, you think that was fun?, killing me along with the passengers and the crew"

 **"Yeah!, I really like how you humans investigate and accuse each other!. Maybe this will be more fun than... what do you humas call it again? That's right 'World War 2' "**

"The fuck is wrong with you, you know what nevermind. So why'd ya summon me?"

 **"Well, ever since you joined the 'Family' as you call it, I got interested since you are my creation"**

"Creation?, what you created me?"

 **"Yeah, I personally created you. I dicked around and modified you a little bit"**

"Ok?..." I don't really get this 'God', is this 'God' insane or what?

 **"I am perfectly sane!. Let's get back on track, I want to send you to another world"** Well it is a 'God' so it makes sense for it to read my mind. And why do I feel annoyed when it said another world?

 **"Basically it's a fantasy world, where orcs, goblins, dragons, and mages live. But I don't want you to die on day one, so I decided to let you have some powers!"**

"What?, like magic?"

 **"No, your power is you can summon 10 people. Those 10 people are extremely loyal to you. They are armed with... pistols. For the ammunition and extra guns, if you manage to appease my boredom I will grant you more! And as an extra, those 10 people will wear suits just like your Mafia guys!"**

"So, will those 10 just be 10, or will it increase over time"

 **"You mean the amount of people?, No. If that will happen, then you're going to be overpowered"**

"Overpowered, how?"

 **"Well I forgot to tell this but if you lose one you can summon another one again with no restrictions!"**

"Oh.. I see" If he cans summon more than 10, say 100, then he can just charge them and summon them again. If it's a small nuber like 10, then they will be overwhelmed by the enemy

 **"Then off you go!, bye bye"**

"Wait I have more questions!"

 **"BYE BYE"**

And there I go off to another world. Everything was white for a few seconds then there was an explosion, I saw this young pink haired girl in front of me, along with many other young people wearing the same uniform

"Ha, as expected of 'Louise the Zero'" I heatd someone say

"But look at those clothes" What my tailored suit and overcoat?

"Well, Ms. Valliere please continue the ceremony" I heared a baldy said

"Mr. Colbert, please let me summon again" So Colbert was the baldy's name.

"I can't let you do that Ms. Valliere. This is a sacred ceremony that determines a mages life. Redoing it would be a desecration of the ceremony"

"But"

"No buts. Regardless, he is the one chosen to be your familiar"

After that the pink haired girl walked up to me and lowered her head. Well getting out of here would be a perfect start, I think I had my gun here

"Be thankful commoner, you would never in a lifetime receive thhis from an aristrocrat"

She wants to kiss huh, though she's cute she's still a minor she's like 10 or 12 while I am 32. I reached for my pistol and took her hostage

" **Hmm I don't think this is going to go well for the Tristainians. I should give Romano the ability to speak and write in any of their language"**

"NOBODY FUCKING MOVE OR ELSE!"

 **Mr. Colbert's POV**

After her litte rant, I ordered Ms. Valierre to continue with the ceremony. Her familiar is strange though, it's a human, and it wears some weird clothes. But still, as weird as it is I don't know why my student's called him a plebian or a commoner, sure the clothes are weird but it looked expensive to me.

As was about to kiss the familiar ( _hmmmm... when am I going to have a girlfriend_ ), the familiar took her hostage with a... is that a pistol, but it's weird, but it's still a pistol. For now let's negotiate and plan, my number one priority is Ms. Valliere's safety

 **Salvatore's POV**

"NOBODY FUCKING MOVE OR ELSE!" I said this while moving back slowly

"Wait, wait, wait. Let's calm down here, let just drop our weapons and talk like civilized people" said the baldy

"NO CAN FUCKING DO MR.. INSTEAD WHAT ABOUT YOU'S DROP YOUR STICKS. OR ELSE"

"We will drop ours if we drop yours okay?"

Seeing as they aren't taking me seriously I shot the girl's knee

"AHHHHHH"

 **Mr. Colbert's POV**

He fired a shot it's my chance. I think streak of fire will do in this situation. I held up my staff and chanted the spell

 **Salvatore's POV**

I think they're gonna take me seriously now. Wait is that baldy doing what I think he's doing, fuck.

I shot the baldy in the head while he was chanting something. I then pointed my gun towards the other students while I am moving back

"THAT'S RIGHT KEEP MOVIN' BACK YEAH!. DO WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU AND GET THE FUCK AWAY OKAY!"

I moved back and back anc back until I reached the forest near this... institution.

"All right girlie, I'll let you get away, You don't know me, You don't know what happened, No one hurt ya, You just fell down the stairs okay!. Now go! Before I change my mind and kill you right now"

I let her go and she limped away "I said go!" she limped away faster, and due to that she fell.


	2. Chapter 2: Setting Up Shop

**"Random things" ['GOD']**

"I am not Gey" [Normal]

 **Just outside of the academy, Tristania**

 **Salvatore's POV**

 _Sigh_. That didn't go as I expected but what can I do, 'God' said that I'm in a world with magic so I thought that the guy was chanting some magic. What's done is done, I'am gonna get the fuck outta here before they catch me.

Outside the academy, aside from the road leading to the main city, is just thick forest, it would be impossible if no one got ambushed here. I guess this is the time to summon those 10 guys huh. Still though, 10 guys is more than enough to start my own famiglia. But if I want to start one I need capital, looks like I have to do some robberies eh?. Wait scratch that, what about protection rackets, they can't refuse, because if they do me and the 10 guys make him want it.

And so I summoned the 10 guys, no money, no power, but they're fucking loyal, this is good. We hijacked a carriage that's going to a city, Tristania, from what the driver said it's the capital of the ehem "Kingdom" of Tristain. I seriously don't know why they're calling it Kingdom when the ruler's a female, and the heir's a female. But it's not up to me what the people wants right?, anyways we'll be going Tristania, make some extortions here and there, get some rumors on the local leaders, set up an HQ, then set up the protection racket.

So it's a 2 hour from that institution to the city, now to buisness. While exploring the city I noticed something from the 10 guys I summoned, they look identical to the guys I know back in Sicily. The first guy looks like Franco, the one next to him looks like Bruno, the capo I befriended when I was still a capo, then the other guys are... Ricci, Moretti, Costa, Lucciano, Falcone, Vinci, Angelo, and the last one looks like Mr. Greco when he was young.

I'll worry about that later, for now I need to get money to set up a base of operations. Now I ain't going to be some adventurer doing mercenary work, and now that I think about it I get very annoyed for some reason. What I'm gonna do is what I always did back then, crime, because crime pays off the amount of risks and work you put into it. Anyways we're gonna get started

Well, now to the extortion part, find some rich looking guy, befirend him, then do it. After waiting for 10-15 minutes I see a rich looking merchant in the, you guessed it (or not) merchant's district. Well it's a good thing I waited here, according to the info from locals merchants tend to be "open" in their district. Well time to get some money off that fatass.

Since he was unguarded it was very easy to get up to him

"Hello Sir, my name is Luca Gurino, I hail from the country of Romalia (I think that was the name, I'm not so sure. Should've asked it about the lady back from the bar)"

"HmmHmm, what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you, Mr. Gurino" good thing I am still wearing my tailored suit. Though from their perspective it's weird, but it does give off a "professional aura"

"Well sir, I have a business proposal for you, and I guarantee with my life that this will succeed. I had consulted my friend first but he declined as he said he didn't have enough money. But!, he said to me that I should look for you Mr. Rosseau. (I mean that's what's written on the sign on the house right?, I hope it's right)"

"Who is this friend of yours Mr. Gurino?"

"Ah, his name is Toscano, Alberto Toscano"

"Never heard of him"

"Well he just became a merchant, he said that he heard you from his Tristanian mentor"

"So I am that famous huh. So Mr. Gurino, what's your business proposal?"

"Well Mr. Rosseau, let's talk about it here". He and I took a stroll on the merchant's district and explained to him of the drug trade. Little did he know I'm guiding him to a trap.

"Mr. Rosseau, I will be direct, the commoners are quite very unhappy"

"Well that is true Mr. Gurino. But what does that have to do with your proposal, if you have a problem then you should go to the nobles"

"No no Mr Rosseau, their unhappiness is what my proposal is based on"

"Continue"

"Well since they are unhappy, wouldn't they want to be happy. Like you and me, and everyone else, wouldn't you want to be happy"

"Well yes, of course I wan't to be happy"

"Then Mr. Rosseau I have the perfect thing for that. But to continue let's go here Mr. Rosseau, I wouldn't want this secret to be heard" well you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat

"Though this way is less safe, I would doubt that anyone would have the gall to do anyhting dangerous in the merchants district" Oh how little does he know. Well we're nearing there

"Alright Mr Rosseau. The thing is I met with an alchemist. But he is no normal alchemist, he is special one!"

"How can you say that Mr. Gurino"

"Because when I befriended him he let me use one of his creations. And it made me really happy, I forgot all of my stress, I feel I was in another world. Then I convinced him to have one of the commoners to try it, he reluctantly agreed and about an hour later the commoner was begging for more. He said he's do anyhting more more of his creation."

"So we're going to sell it?"

"Why of course Mr. Rosseau, why wouldn't we?!. This is a gold find, if we sell it to the commoners working directly to the nobles, think of the wealth we can get"

It looks like he's seriously thinking about it, hmph well we're here

"So what about it Mr. Rosseau?, will you accept my proposal?

"Well give me time to think Mr. Gurino, but don't worry I will contact you when I made my decision"

"Okay My Rosseau. But before you go I have something else to say"

"What is it Mr. Gurino?"

"Hands up piggy give up all your money!" I pulles out my pistol and aimed at him that was the signal, when the other guys saw the signal they surrounded Rosseau with guns out and aimed at him

"Wait what id this Mr. Gurino!, tell me what's going on?!"

"You give up all your money and we'll let you live understand!"

"What?!. NO!. I will report you to the Queen! I'll make sure your head falls off your body"

Well since this is the merchants' district, I can't do anything that will alert them. Luckily I have my silencer here and put it on my pistol and shot him in the knees (God why am I always aiming for the knees?)

 **"Hmm, I don't know you figure it out"** _What no I ain't talking to you_

Anyways before I shot him, the Franco look-a-like grabbed his mouth to keep him shut.

"Well Mr. Rosseau, there's more where that came from"

"Fine!, here this is all the money I got on me. Now leave me alone!"

"Ah ah ah, it appears we need more Mr Rosseau. Looks like we need your coffers too"

"What?!. Isn;t that enough for you, you criminals. You wouldn't get anyhting more than that in your lifetime!"

"Oooh, but I will Mr. Rosseau, because crime pays. Besides from that, look behind you, isn't here something wrong?"

He turned around and didn't say anything for a few seconds then

"Ahh!, there were 10 of you now theres only seven"

"That's right Mr. Rosseau, when you came here you dropped you lock to your house. One of my guys picked it up and hew went to your house. By now anyone in there is a hostage. So I can send one of my guys to tell the other guys to kill 'em"

"WAIT!, PLEASE DON'T!. I-I-I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU. H-HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT?"

"Every. Single. Last. Coin"

"O-O-OKAY!, J-JUST DON'T HURT THEM, PLEASE. H-HERE, THE KEY TO THE MY STASH. TAKE EVERYHTING YOU WAN'T. IT'S AT THE BACK OF BOOKS IN MY ROOM. JUST DONT US PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"Okay, okay stop your whinin'. And also don't go telling anybody about this, capiche. If you do, the magic seal in the house will go boom. Okay. And if you survive, **WE'LL HUNTO YOU DOWN!,** got it?" (Of course that was a lie, but given in the schock he is, I think he'll believe it)

"Y-Y-YEAH, I WON'T TELL A SOUL"

"Good. Now scram. Remember, we're watching you"

And there he goes, he walked away while shivering. Well, time to get the money from him

 **2 DAYS LATER**

Looks like Rosseau was richer than I thought he would be. I bought a small manor in the city. The manor is nice, well cleaned, nice decorations, classical themed architecture. But to even have the privilege to buy this manor, I had to and bribe some officials, convince some and here I am. Even though the money we got from Rosseau is big, we still need more rolling in. And so I have my first target to my protection racket, the 'de Sauvignon' Mansion. A noble house it seems, it's political power is debatable , has no power in military affairs, but remains to be somewhat feared with the nobles. The house's loaylty to the crown made them one of the favourites of the crown, and with it's loyalty to the crown attracted the de Valliere family and over the years became "best friends". With 2 major factions supporting them, they are sure to be wealthy, though this may be is big of a job, but there is nothing too big for me.

For now I have to plan. First, their guards barracks is to the right of them, all the guards sleep there at night since the noble family's magic guards the at the night. So if I wan't this to be successful, I have to kill all of the Guards at night, setting the barracks on fire should be enough. And I also found some grenades on the basement, looks like it's from God. I 'll just use some of these then ligt the place up.

But there is one more problem, if were doing it at night I have to deal with the magic. Shit, I don't know what kind of magic it is, and the locals wouldn't know since they wouldn't dare to break in. Looks like I have to go in and investigate. Looks like the raid will halted for a week or so, but I think thepay is good enough

 **Tristain Magic Academy, Tristain 2 days ago**

 **Louise's POV**

Aghhhhhhhhhh!, damn that plebian. AHHHH, it hurts. And when I actually summoned something, it decided to go rogue and shoot me and Professor Colbert. What are they going to think about me now, summoning a plebian that killed Mr. Colbert. At best expulsion, worse is execution. Dammit, why did he have to shoot my knees, it's hard to walk.

15 minutes later

Somehow I managed to get to my room. When I saw Mr. Colbert's body, the teacher just carried me away. Father, Mother, Sisters, I am so sorry for this.

 **Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Who is it?" I asked

"It is Headmaster Osmond, I would like to speak with you Ms. Valierre.

It's the Headmaster, am I going to get expelled

"I am not here to expel you Ms. Valierre. I am only here to ask some questions, will that be okay?"

"Okay"

Me, Headmaster Osmond, and Miss Longueville, are going to the headmaster's office to basically investigate. Most definitely because of Mr. Colbert's death at the hands of my "familiar"


End file.
